


TLC

by impossibleaims



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Aviophobia, Blood, F/F, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jan is clumsy, Lesbian AU, Roomates, Scared of Thunder, Sickfic, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Vomiting, astrophobia, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleaims/pseuds/impossibleaims
Summary: jackie is always helping jan out, whether she’s accidentally injured herself, caught an sickness bug, can’t sleep, or is scared. and sometimes jan has to help jackie.(aka a fluffy 5+1 fic, 5 times jackie looked after jan, and the one time jan looked after jackie)
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Jan Sport/Jackie Cox
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	TLC

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at two in the morning whilst very tired, so that might be why there is so much talk about sleep as i was in desperate need for it. 
> 
> lowercase intended, hope you all enjoy :)

1\. exhaustion 

in the first week jan had moved into jackie’s small apartment, jackie had noticed some changes. the bags under her eyes had doubled, she struggled to keep them open and stifled a yawn occasionally. she had become more clingy and dependent on jackie, and she knew that something was wrong straight away.

she had a feeling she knew exactly what was happening: jan wasnt sleeping.

as the two settled down on the sofa with snacks to jackies right and jan to her left, fighting sleep as the minutes passed, she decided that enough was enough.

"you look tired jan, almost as though you havent been sleeping," jackie felt jan tense next to her, and she looked up sheepishly, "you wanna tell me about it?"

"i just... ive always struggled with sleep. it takes me hours to drop off, and i can never sleep in new places. thats why i never sleep in hotels, and on drag race i managed to get sleeping pills, but the side effects gave me migranes from hell and stomach aches. so once drag race was finished i stopped taking them because i was back home in my own bed. im sorry for not telling you, i didn't want you to think it was childish..." she trailed off, shifting closer to jackie.

jackies face softened and she squeezed jan closer towards her. "dont be silly, it’s not childish. if it’s something you're struggling with then i’m always here to help," she pulled jan off the sofa and dragged her to bed before carefully opening their shared wardrobe and grabbing blankets. soon enough her and jan were settled into bed, surrounded by mountains of pillows and duvets.

jan snuggled closer to jackie, resting her head against a familiar shoulder and feeling hands gently massage against her scalp. her eyes were growing heavier and heavier, and the repetitive motion of jackie’s fingers had eventually lulled her to sleep. jackie smiled, before pressing a kiss to her forehead and mumbling "goodnight darling," in her ear.

2\. injured

jackie then noticed another thing about jan: she was clumsy. 

they were both (attempting) to cook dinner together. jackie had taken full control over the oven, leaving jan to cut up vegetables. jackie kept spinning around every few seconds to check on her, making sure that she was in no danger. she winced slightly when she saw how close the knife was to her finger.

"jan, honey, watch out for your-"

"ouch!"

jackie sighed, carefully turning jan around to inspect the damage done. she was met with a teary eyed, slightly panicked girlfriend who wouldn't look down at her finger. jackie carefully sat her down on the counter, deciding that the dinner could wait. 

the cut was small, it would probably be forgotten about in a few hours once a plaster was on it, but jackie just wanted to make sure jan was okay. she grabbed the first aid kit from the top shelf and pulled out the disinfectant gel, only to see jan shuffle back against the wall, eyeing up the gel like it was poisonous. jackie held back a chuckle and gently took jans hand in her own.

"it’s just going to sting a little bit, you can hold my hand if you want."

jan took no hesitation in grasping jackies alternative hand. the antiseptic cream was placed gently on her skin, and she couldn't help whimpering at the stinging sensation that followed. jackie let jan lean her head against her chest, squeezing her eyes shut. after a few minutes of jackies calming shushes and jans whimpers slowly dying down, jackie softly wrapped the finger in a plaster.

jan couldnt help but notice jackies gentle nature while she patched her up. her fingers practically ghosted jans pale skin, softly stroking the top of her hand in a comforting motion before delicately bringing the plastered finger to her lips, kissing it better and smiling at her girlfriend, who returned it fondly.

"all better now, you'll live." 

for the rest of dinner preparations, jan perched on the counter top, watching jackie pace around the kitchen trying to make sure everything was perfect.

3\. tears

jackie had come home to see jan in many predicaments: jan asleep on the kitchen floor with a bowl of cake batter next to her, jan stuck underneath the bed after trying to clear it out and jackies personal favourite, jan dancing on the bed to the mamma mia soundtrack, not even realising jackie was stood behind her recording the whole thing.

but the first time jackie came home to find her crying on the sofa really shook her up.

"honey? im home, i have your favourite cho-" she was greeted with a teary jan, sat on the sofa engulfed in blankets and ice cream next to her, a movie playing on the tv infront of her. jackie rushed to her side, mind racing at a mile a minute, going through the worst possible scenarios.

"whats wrong jan, talk to me, why are you crying?" she soothed, taking both hands in an embrace and looking at her worriedly. what she wasn't expecting was for jan to nod towards the tv.

"this movie, it’s, it’s the saddest thing," she paused, before launching herself into jackie’s arms, crying into the crook of her neck and mumbling nonsense about the movie. all jackie managed to decode was something along the lines of a character death, a heartbreak and a hospital?

she brought her into her lap, stroking her soft, blonde hair gently and wiping away the tears that still managed to fall. jackie would have never thought she'd get so worked up over a movie! after approximately 5 minutes of cuddling on the sofa, jans tears had stopped, and jackie turned off the movie.

"remind me to never watch anything remotely sad with you, i don‘t like to see you cry,"

jan smiled and nuzzled closer to jackie, before mumbling "disney movie?"

"yeah jan, a disney movie sounds good."

4\. sickness

jan woke up to a rising feeling of nausea, and instantly gripped jackies hand in an attempt to wake her up. she tried to swallow back the feeling, but it never went. she looked over at jackie, trying to mumble her name but only having the energy to whimper. this woke jackie almost instantly, who jumped up to check on jan.

"jacks... feel sick," she mumbled, eyes closed and chest rising faster than usual.

heat radiated off her body, and jackie could see she was struggling. "you wanna go to the bathroom? i’ll carry you if you want,"

jan nodded, another whimper escaping as she placed her hand to her forehead. she was quickly scooped up and placed on the bathroom floor just in time to lean over the toilet and empty her stomach. after ten minutes of jackie rubbing soothing circles on her back and humming under her breath, jan had finished, leaning back against her girlfriend. 

she felt horribly dizzy, the world seemed to spin around her which only increased her headache. despite the fact she had stopped throwing up, she still whimpered, holding her head in her hands whilst jackie stroked her hair and held her close. 

all her energy was drained, and jackie had to carefully pick her back up and bring her back to bed.

she went to grab a bottle of water and some tablets for jans obvious migrane, and pulled the curtains closed. she left the tv on a low volume, on of the older seasons of drag race playing softly in the background. jackie was about to leave the room when jan squeaked and clutched onto her arm.

"stay," she croaked, "please?"

and jackie just had to give in, pulling back the covers and spooning jan gently. she felt her girlfriend relax as soon as she was in her arms, letting out a deep breathe and snuggling closer for warmth. 

"go to sleep jan," jackie murmured in her ear, "i'll be right by your side."

5\. thunder 

jackie always tried to take herself to bed at a normal time, however jan always had different ideas. for once though, jackie had managed to climb into bed at eleven, while jan did some finishing touches to a sketch downstairs. 

the curtains for the big bedroom window were still open, jackie didn't have the energy to close them, and in the distance she saw a bright splash of light and a grumble followed. she smiled to herself, thunder always relaxed her. 

the oncoming storm got closer and closer, and soon enough jackie heard a frenzied patter of feet running into the room and diving into bed. she laughed slightly, lifting the duvet up to find jan.

"hi."

"hi."

"you wanna tell me why you just divebombed your way into our room?"

"no reason."

another loud roll of thunder passed, and she saw jans eyes widen slightly. she shuffled closer to jackies warm body, who just looked down at her suspiciously. 

"jan are you scared of storms?" 

jan looked up, shaking her head frantically. "no, no of course not. it's just loud. it makes me jump. but i'm not scared!" as if to contradict her, another loud bang occurred, and when she saw lightning her eyes scrunched up and she tensed. 

"you sure your not scared?" she questioned and jan just kept shaking her head. of course she'd never admit it, the younger girl was always stubborn. 

the storm got louder and closer and jan was practically on top of jackie, shuffling closer at every thunderclap and lightning strike. jackie just rolled her eyes at how stubborn her girlfriend was being before finally asking "do you want to go close the curtains?"

jan nodded and took a deep breath, before padding lightly towards the curtains. as she reached up to pull one across, the closest lightning strike came crashing down. it made jackie jump, so it wasn't surprising when jan flung herself back into bed (well, more like on top of jackie), hiding her face in jackies pyjama top. 

"ohmygodohmygodjackie!" jans speech came out hurried and messy, clinging onto jackie for dear life "icouldhavediedicouldhavedied"

jackie gently pushed jan around to face away from the window, but looking jackie in the eye. 

"still not scared?" jan just glared at jackie who sighed and said "sorry, sorry, but you should have told me! come here, we're not going to die."

jackie reached for the remote, turning high school musical on and pulling jan closer. for the rest of the night, the two girls sang loudly to the soundtrack to distract jan from the noise outside. both girls laughed so loudly, that the noise complaint they received the next day didn't seem to matter. 

+1. flight

jackie had never really flown anywhere. she came to america when she was younger, so she didn't remember the flight. they had never been on holiday after that, jackies parents preferred to save their money and just go for weekend trips to other states in their trusty old car. 

when jan suggested a holiday abroad, jackie was thrilled. that was until they got to the airport. 

jackie hadn't actually realised just how fast the airplanes went until she saw one hurtling down the runway. it widened her eyes slightly and made her leg bounce up and down nervously. jan noticed this, but didn't say anything until they were boarded. 

it was just the two sat together, the third seat at the end of the row was unoccupied. jackie sat closest to the aisle seat while jan opted for a window seat. she would have been excited until she noticed her girlfriend chewing at her lip and picking at her nails. 

"jackie, you okay sweetheart?"

"mmhmm. just, uh, i've never flown anywhere before."

the seatbelt signs were illuminated above their heads, followed by a ding that made jackies heart lurch. jan reached over to clasp her hand, mainly to prevent her ripping her nails off and to try and provide jackie some sort of comfort. she pulled jackie as close as she could, resting her other hand on the top of her thigh. 

"we're gonna be fine you know. i've been on countless flights, and nothing has ever gone wrong. statistically, your more likely to die in a car crash than an airplane crash." jackie’s head whipped up to look at jan with scared eyes as the plane began to travel down the runway. 

her grip on jan’s hand got increasingly tight, squeezing her eyes shut and pushing herself as far as humanly possible agains jan. suddenly she felt a weird feeling of weightlessness, and jan whispered "open your eyes darling, look!"

and she did it because she trusted jan. jackie was greeted with a beautiful view, clouds over lapping each other and the sky was a pastel blue. she let out a breath she hadn't even realised she was holding in, and kissed jan out of pure relief. 

"thanks jan. i should have told you i'd never flown before,"

jan just chuckled and held her closer. "don't worry about it, just as long as you know that your alright now."

and she was alright, she'd always be alright as long as she had jan by her side, hand in hand. and it was the same for jan too, both girls brought immense comfort to each other, and just being together brought them a happiness they couldn't get from anywhere else.


End file.
